Accidental Marriage
by Harry Plopper
Summary: AU AH E/B. What if someone acting as a minister is a real, legitimate, state official? The powers of the internet will cease to amaze you... What will Edward and Bella do when their marriage for a movie...is real?
1. Ch 1 Do I?

Bella's POV

"_Marriage is a sacred relationship and should not be entered upon lightly. It is sacred because it was ordained by God, who in the beginning, after creating man in His own image, He realized that it was not good for him to be alone so He said shall a man leave his father and mother and join unto his wife and the__two shall become one._

_"Love is patient, love is kind and is not jealous; love does not brag and is not arrogant, love does not act unbecomingly, it does not seek its own, love is not provoked, does not take into account wrong suffering. Love does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth; love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails; this is the way the Bible says you are to love your bride and if you will do that it will bring more joy and happiness into your life than any other relationship you have ever had._

_"You are to walk by each other's side. You are to encourage him and support him and help him in every way. And the two of you walking side by side will find in this relationship the completeness and fullness that God intended from the very beginning._

_"In as much as you have expressed a desire to be united in marriage I am going to ask you to take a vow. Do you take your bride to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise before these witnesses, to love her, to comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her so long as you both shall live? Do you so promise?" the minister, Father Giordan, asked Edward._

"_I do." __Edward turned to me with a crooked smile, his entire face lighting up._

"_And do you take your groom to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise before these witnesses, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health, and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him so long as you both shall live? Do you so promise?"_

"_I do," I replied, letting all the love I've ever known show on my face._

_"You will notice that this ring is made in a complete circle; it is without beginning and without end. It is I trust symbolic of the endlessness of your love._

"_Repeat after me: With this ring I thee wed, and with all my worldly goods, and with all my love, __I thee endow, Amen," Father Giordan instructed Edward._

"_With this ring I thee wed, and with all my worldly goods, and with all my love, I thee endow, Amen." He slid the ring on my finger gently, his eyes sparkling._

"_Repeat after me: With this ring I thee wed, and with all my worldly goods, and with all my love, __I thee endow, Amen." My turn... I faced Edward._

"_With this ring I thee wed, and with all my worldly goods, and with all my love, I thee endow, Amen."_

"_You will notice that it is also made of the most purist of medals. I trust that it is symbolic of the purity of love that you have._

_"By the Power vested to me by the state of New York, and as a minister of the gospel of Jesus Christ I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has brought together let no man put asunder. You may kiss your bride,"__ announced Father Giordan with his deep voice, finality in his tone. As if it were rehearsed, which it was, Edward and I turned ourselves to the other at the exact same moment. I looked into his eyes, a bright, emerald green. He looked down at me, seeing as there was about half a foot difference in our heights. Ever so slowly, we leaned into each other, his arms going around my waist, mine around his neck. As our lips made contact, applause rang into our ears. We ignored it and continued our kiss, breaking away breathless._

-----

"Cut! Okay people! That's it for today! Well done!" yelled Angelo Fernandez, the director. I let out a breath of relief. We'd been going over the same scene for what felt like hours and I was as tired as frack.

I took a step away from Edward and we both smiled with accomplishment. We'd finally nailed the scene. It wasn't the chemistry that we had trouble with. It was more or less the fact that I couldn't walk on a flat surface for an extended period of time so we had to keep doing the walk down the aisle.

It was easy to pretend to be in love with Edward though, seeing as I had a bit of a crush on him. Okay, okay... I had a big crush on him. He's just too good for his own good...if that makes sense...

Edward Cullen was one of the most well-known actors in the world. He was also one of the most handsome men on earth, according to the media, and I agreed completely with that. Edward was tall at 6'3" (190.5cm). He had everything to be the ideal guy: a masculine face, a strong jaw line, smooth skin, a straight nose and the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. Not to mention his always-unruly copper-bronze hair.

Someone calling my name broke me from my daze.

"Bella? Hello?" asked a familiar high-pitched voice. I swivelled my head and faced Alice. She was my hair/make-up/wardrobe stylist and, most importantly, my best friend. We met in high school. She was the stereotypical girl who liked fashion and make-up, and I was...not.

"Hmm?" I replied as we walked off the set. The crew was already dismantling it, returning the room to its empty glory instead of the interior of a church that it was moments before.

"The gang wants to meet up for dinner tonight. You in?"

"Sure, sure..." I responded. 'The gang' consisted of me, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and the newest members, Emmett and Edward. Jasper and Rosalie had gone to school with us and, recently, Jasper was Alice's best-friend-turned-to-boyfriend. Emmett and Edward were best friends and ever since Rosalie and Emmett had started dating, Edward usually came with. That led the six of us to become the best of friends since two months ago. Jasper was a lawyer, working for one of the best law firms in New York. Rosalie was a model, using her inhuman beauty to earn a living. She also did part time work in garages, exploiting her degree in mechanical engineering. Emmett was Edward's body guard and best friend in one. And Edward, well, you already know about Edward.

Alice waited outside as I entered my trailer. I efficiently changed out of wedding gown costume and hung it on a rack for the wardrobe crew to collect later. I changed into the shirt Alice forced me into this morning (a navy blue blouse that hinted at curves but showed nothing – it was one of my favourites) and a pair of simple black pants. I exited the trailer and joined Alice outside. We made our way to her piano-black Koenigsegg and slid into the sleek car. Alice gunned the engine once, then floored out of the parking lot as if it were on fire. I felt the expected rush of adrenaline and grinned. After riding with Alice so many times, I was used to it.

It was around six o'clock by now, in the city of New York. We arrived at the restaurant a few minutes late and joined the gang shortly after. There was a wide LCD screen set to a news broadcast. It was going on about an unexpected hail storm in Phoenix, of all places...

Everyone ordered their food (I ordered a mushroom ravioli dish) and talked about random things until our food came out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the news switch segments to a live interview with one of the actors from the movie Edward and I were starring in. It was James Moore, the 'minister' for my 'marriage'. I grabbed everyone's attention and we watched it amusedly.

-----

_Interviewer: So did you do any extra preparation for your role as a minister?_

_James: Yeah. I went online and studied for this test. I passed it and became a real minister. It was really helpful._

_Interviewer: Wait. So you're saying you're a legitimate minister? Didn't you just do the wedding scene this afternoon?_

_James: Yeah._

_Interviewer: Does that mean that the wedding you just executed has made a legitimate marriage???_

_James: Well, technically, yes..._

-----

I didn't hear anything after that. The wine that Edward was drinking was now dripping down his shirt. We looked at each other with wide eyes.

We were married????!!!!

**A/n: Should I continue? Reviews would help.**

**~Harry Plopper**


	2. Ch 2 Meeting Eric Sean

Chapter Two – Meeting Eric Sean

Edward's POV

I stared back at Bella, my eyes as wide as the LCD screen.

We were married?!?!?!?!

I didn't sign up for this!!! Although, it wouldn't be so bad to be married to Bella. I mean, she's not, as my mother would say, 'unfortunate looking'. She's quite the opposite, actually. And it'd be fine with me if you take into account my slightly... huge... crush on her.

Isabella "Bella" Swan was a well-known actress. She came from a little town called Forks in Washington. She moved to the Big Apple when filming for her first big blockbuster, _Subtle Hints_, four years ago. The movie that Bella and I were starring in would be her fourth blockbuster. Bella had brown hair that fell around her face in waves. She had chocolate brown eyes that were as deep as the ocean, full lips, smooth, pale skin and a body that made most women envious. On top of that, Bella was one of the most modest people I know.

Cold liquid seeping onto my pants snapped me back to the present. Oh, crap, the red wine I was taking a sip of had managed to dribble down my chin, trickle down my shirt and soak into my pants. I stood up quickly, breaking my gaze with Bella and tried unsuccessfully to wipe it out with my handkerchief. Bella noticed what I was trying to do and attempted to help with her napkin. It was drying out already, but my polo shirt and trouser pants would forever have stains. I abruptly froze and let out what sounded like a squeak.

Bella had brushed up against me. As in, _me_. And I was meeting Eric Sean in public, if you know what I mean. She felt my body freeze and realized what she'd done. Immediately, she turned six shades of red. That didn't help my current, err, _situation_, because it just made her six times more beautiful.

Emmett's booming laughter popped the little bubble of privacy that I found Bella and myself in. Jasper and Rosalie joined in the laughter, while Alice was busy mourning my clothes and was close to tears but was still cracking a smile at my expense. That just made her face look extremely weird...

"I am _so_ sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to–" she started, but I interrupted her before her face turned even more shades of red, if it were possible.

"It's fine, Bella." I sat back down with a sigh.

"Yeah, it's fine, Bella. I'm sure Eddie didn't mind. I'm sure _little_ Eddie didn't mind, either!" Emmett boomed. That just brought more attention to our table. People had started to recognize me and Bella. Damn. Well, dinner is now over...

Emmett's laughter faded as he realized people were starting to approach our table. People that had been living in a hole and didn't already recognize us were just gaping like goldfish at the resemblance between us and the pictures showing up on the television.

"Can I use it, Edward? Just this once, and I won't ask for another... month," pleaded Emmett, turning his gaze to me. Being best friends, I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Fine, fine, whatever. Just get us out of here," I replied, shaking my head in exasperation.

He grinned and in his deepest voice said, "Come with me if you want to live."

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes, me included, but followed him to the exit nonetheless. Emmett's tank of a body had made a path through fans as if he was Moses and they were the Red Sea.

"Meet back at mine, everyone?" invited Bella. Everyone gave a nod of affirmation and piled into their respective cars. Rosalie had brought her silver McLaren P11 this time, Emmett his black Jeep Wrangler, Jasper his silver Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, Alice her black Koenigsegg CCX and me my silver Audi R8. In our mid-twenties, we were pretty successful to be able to afford these cars.

The drive to Bella's penthouse (located on the east side of the city) was quick, seeing as everyone had fast cars. Hey, what can I say? We were all speed demons at heart.

I was the last one to arrive, and by the time I did, everyone was already upstairs. Granted, I did have to take some time to _calm down_. I stepped out of my car, looking around at the familiar sight of busy New York streets and towering buildings that blocked out the stars. I walked past the doorman, Ted, and gave him a nod in recognition. He did the same to me. We were well acquainted because of the multiple times the gang met up at Bella's place. It was the closest to the central part of New York, so we usually met up there after doing anything in the city as a group. I entered and pressed the 'up' button and waited.

Finally the elevator doors opened. A woman in office clothes glanced at me before exiting the elevator. I entered it and waited for the doors to close after I pressed the button for the seventeenth floor. Just as the doors were closing, the woman stopped in her tracks, turned around and exclaimed, "Holy crickets! You're Edward Cullen!"

I just grinned back, half because I was proud that I'd come so far, half because the elevator doors had shut before I was forced to deal with her.

When I arrived, the door was already open, so I let myself in. I heard their voices coming from the living room, so I headed in that direction.

"Someone took their time, not to name anyone. _Cough_ Edward _cough_," commented Bella.

Emmett, being the idiot that he is, replied, "Come on, Bella. Don't be so hard on Eddie. 'Cause otherwise, he'll be _hard_ on you!"

That earned him a slap to the back of the head from Rose.

"Thanks, Rose. Emmett, it's 'Edward'. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Moving on. What are we going to do about this 'marriage' thing that you guys have managed to get yourselves in?" Alice asked, relieving the tension in the room.

"As long as you guys didn't sign a marriage contract, the ceremony doesn't count," Jasper informed us.

"And if we did?" Bella looked paler than her usual complexion.

"You signed a contract?! Why would you sign a marriage contract without contacting your lawyer?! Who, by the way, is **me**!" Jasper had cracked.

"The signing had to be filmed and the props department wanted us to! We only signed with our characters' initials, don't worry!" I explained.

"Edward, you're forgetting the fact that _you and Bella have the same initials as your characters_!" Alice reminded us.

Damn! Why did the script writers have to choose the name Ethan Clark and Bridget Simmons?!?!?!

"So, does that mean Bella and Edward are legally married now?" Rosalie asked us. Bella, Jasper, Alice and I nodded reluctantly.

"Without even a buck's night? Or a wedding night? I pity you, truly I do."

"Thanks for that, Emmett," I expressed my gratitude for that in my most sarcastic and dry voice.

"Would you like a towel to wipe the dripping sarcasm off your chin, Edward?"

I replied to Bella, "I'd love one."

"Wait!" Jasper yelled out, causing us to look at him. "Did you sign a register during the ceremony scene?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean, I don't know!" I panicked. "Did we?"

"Um, I can't remember... I was tripping too many times that day!"

"Okay. Here's the plan: I'll set up a meeting with the director and the producer or whoever can tell me what the hell's going on. Edward, you should contact your lawyer, too. The press will be going crazy by now, so you and Bella should contact your publicists and listen to whatever they say. We'll find out soon, don't worry," planned Jasper. It sounded pretty good. The plan, that is.

"Thanks, Jasper. I'm sorry I got into this mess in the first place. Not that marrying you would be a mess, Edward. I meant –" said Bella awkwardly before I cut her off yet again.

"I know what you meant. It's fine; I feel the same way," I said, before I realized how mean it sounded. "About the marriage thing. Although, I do think marrying me would be a mess, because we obviously don't feel the same way about each other. Not that I don't feel anything, because I do. Crap. Did I just say that out loud?" I rambled.

"Yes. Yes, you did. And on that note, I think everyone should go home now. Right, Edward?" asked Rosalie.

I simply nodded, embarrassed by my outburst. Apparently, so was Bella, judging by the redness of her face. Everyone began to say their goodbyes. I gave nods towards Emmett and Jasper. Like the gentleman my mom raised me to be, I stood and gave Rosalie and Alice a kiss on both of their cheeks, starting with the left. When I got to Bella, we stood there awkwardly. Like every other time we've had to say goodbye for the past two months. I decided to forego the 'two kiss greeting/exit' and give her a more personal single kiss on her cheek. I mean, I wanted her to know I liked her, and apparently, we were already married anyway.

I leaned down to her right cheek but...

**A/n: Sorry. That was mean of me. Heh.**

**So, I've made a banner for this story! You can see it on the 'Summaries and Banners' page of my homepage, which you can go to by clicking 'Homepage' on my profile page.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It had me on a high for a few minutes. Thanks to the guys that used to be in my HPE class for joking around pretty loudly, asking random people if they'd met 'Eric Sean'. Lol.**

**Oh, right. Disclaimer: All recognized characters/lines are property of its rightful owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**On a side note, even though I live in Australia, I will be using American spelling. Besides, it'd be OOC if Edward and Bella were spelling Australian-style. That, and I like my ****z****'s. Lol.**

**Did you enjoy? Did you... not? Please take a moment to review. Your comments are appreciated. Well, the nice ones, anyway. Lol.**

**~ Harry Plopper**


	3. Ch 3 Falling Apples

Chapter Three – Falling Apples

Previously on _Accidental Marriage_...

_Edward's POV_

"_Thanks, Jasper. I'm sorry I got into this mess in the first place. Not that marrying you would be a mess, Edward. I meant –" said Bella awkwardly before I cut her off yet again._

"_I know what you meant. It's fine; I feel the same way," I said, before I realized how mean it sounded. "About the marriage thing. Although, I do think marrying me would be a mess, because we obviously don't feel the same way about each other. Not that I don't feel anything, because I do. Crap. Did I just say that out loud?" I rambled._

"_Yes. Yes, you did. And on that note, I think everyone should go home now. Right, Edward?" asked Rosalie._

_I simply nodded, embarrassed by my outburst. Apparently, so was Bella, judging by the redness of her face. Everyone began to say their goodbyes. I gave nods towards Emmett and Jasper. Like the gentleman my mom raised me to be, I stood and gave Rosalie and Alice a kiss on both of their cheeks, starting with the left. When I got to Bella, we stood there awkwardly. Like every other time we've had to say goodbye for the past two months. I decided to forego the 'two kiss greeting/exit' and give her a more personal single kiss on her cheek. I mean, I wanted her to know I liked her, and apparently, we were already married anyway._

_I leaned down to her right cheek but..._

Bella's POV

_He leaned in to kiss me but I didn't want him to. I panicked. His eyes were sparkling with a new emotion. I didn't know how to stop him. I'd already lost control of my mouth. I'd forgotten all my words. So I did the only thing I could think of._

_I gathered all my strength, focused it into my hand, and let out all my anger and frustration._

_I slapped him. Hard._

"_I belong with someone else!" I shrieked._

"Cut! That's a wrap, people! Now get home and get some rest! We have a night shoot in two days!" commanded the director. I let out a relieved breath and tried to shake out the pain in my hand.

"Jeez, Bella! You didn't have to hit so hard!"

"I think I hurt **myself** more than I hurt you," I replied, wincing in pain. The stinging sensations were slowly disappearing, but my hand was still tender.

"Suck it up! Be a man... and... rub some dirt in it," quoted Edward. I laughed and Mike cracked a smile. Adam Wells, Bridget's ex-boyfriend, was played by Mike. The movie we were acting in was based on a book by an aspiring author, Chuck Miles. Adam was supposed to have green eyes, but Mike had blue ones instead. Instead of pulling a _Daniel Radcliffe_, Mike agreed to wear contacts for all his scenes.

Edward grinned, reminding me of the previous night.

_*Flashback*_

_Everyone was bidding each other farewell. I gave Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice a hug each, wishing them a good night. When Edward turned to say goodbye, I stood there awkwardly. Edward usually gave me a kiss on each of my cheeks, but I wanted to reassure him that everything was fine between us, married or not. So, I took a deep breath to tell him that just as he leaned towards my right cheek. But Alice called my name, so I turned my head towards her. _

_Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you view things, Alice was on my right. Which made me turn my head to the right. Which was the side of my face Edward was leaning towards._

_Which meant that Edward ended up kissing the left corner of my lips. _

_Inwardly, I was squealing like one of those obsessed fans who stalk Edward on a daily basis. _

_Outwardly, I managed not to jump up and down in joy but my face immediately heated up and, me being as pale as a pom, my cheeks flushed red. Not pink, not crimson, but bright red._

_Even after Edward had leaned back, I could still feel the tingling sensation that shocked me by surprise. I felt as if I had been struck by lightning. There was something between us; electricity... a chemistry._

"_Sorry..." Edward apologized, but he was grinning as he said it. I tentatively smiled back. Could he actually like me back? Ugh... I was disgusted at myself. I sounded like a lovesick teenager._

_I looked around to the others; everyone was smiling knowingly. Emmett opened his mouth to make a smart-arse remark, but Rosalie raised her hand and smacked the back of his head before saying, "Don't even think about it."_

_I looked over questioningly at Alice, wondering why she had called my name._

"_I just wanted to remind you to take your own car to the set tomorrow. I'll be leaving early to go help Rose with her photo shoot. Her make-up artist has swine flu," Alice replied innocently. I knew that hadn't been her true intention, judging by the smirk on her face. Ever since I'd told Alice about my crush on Edward, she'd done everything in her power to get us together._

_Everyone left shortly after and I was left to my own thoughts._

_Thoughts about a grinning Edward Cullen._

_*End flashback*_

I beamed back at Edward as he began to talk.

"So, Jasper just called me a few minutes ago. His meeting with the 'Props' head of department is in an hour. He's asking if we want to be there too."

"Sure. Where are they meeting?"

"In Jensen's temporary office," answered Edward. Matthew Jensen was HoD of 'Props'.

"Okay. I have to get changed out of my costume, though," I informed Edward.

"So do I. How about we meet up in ten minutes at the entrance to the on-set cafeteria and we can grab something to eat before the meeting?"

"Sounds good," I agreed. "Oh! Before I forget, did you get the message about the press conference?"

"When is it, again?" Edward asked, furrowing his brow.

"Tomorrow, 10am, at the _Breaking Dawn_ hotel. We'll know if the contract is legit and if we signed a register by then," I responded.

"Okay, thanks. See you in ten?"

"See you in ten."

I entered my trailer and took off the dress I was wearing. It was for the 'engagement party' scene. The director had decided to film in order of whatever sets, props, costumes and weather conditions were ready. I changed back into my dark-wash denim jeans and my plain black Giordano shirt. I slid the high heels off my feet as soon as possible; I didn't want to tempt fate. I put my socks on and slid on my Nike shoes. Fortunately, Alice couldn't force me to change out of my outfit since she had already left. What Alice didn't see wouldn't hurt her.

I walked back towards the cafeteria, looking around the area surrounding the filming studio. It was fortunate that the script writers set the scenes in a busy city. That way, filming would stay in New York and we rarely had to fly out to shoot some scenes. There were crew members transferring light and sound equipment to the allocated spot for the night shoot. I was glad we got a two-day break; we needed the time to handle the whole 'marriage' situation.

Edward was already at the doors, waiting for me. He flashed me a crooked smile. If it'd been anyone other than Edward, I would've been wondering if he could ever smile evenly, like a normal person. But it _was_ Edward, and his smile suited him perfectly. Not to say that Edward himself was crooked. That would mean he wasn't straight.

Which would make him gay.

I could imagine Edward gay, though. I mean, there has to be _some_ flaw in his perfection. One of Alice's sayings chose to pop into my head at that moment. "The good ones are always either taken... or gay," Alice had always told me.

I shook my head to rid any thoughts of Edward being gay. I was pretty sure my gay-dar was in good condition; it'd worked well enough with Theodore Knight...

"So, how are you, _honey_?" I greeted him mockingly. When Edward and I had arrived at the set this morning, the cast and crew had immediately begun teasing us. Since we didn't know for sure if we were married or not, we decided to join in on the fun. When they realized their teasing wasn't affecting us, the comments were few and far between.

"Superb, _sweetheart_. Yourself?" Edward played along.

"Fabulous," I replied as we entered the cafeteria. We joined the queue and chattered as we waited. When we reached the self-serve food bar, I chose a piece of pizza, a bottle of lemonade and an apple. Edward opted for some lasagne and a bottle of coke. We approached the till-lady and Edward insisted on paying for my food. I agreed (not before I argued fruitlessly), planning to put my items on the counter. Edward put his food down before he began reaching for his wallet. As I put my tray down, my apple rolled off.

Luckily, it landed on Edward's foot and he managed to kick it back up before it smashed to smithereens. The moment reminded me of a movie I'd recently watched, but I couldn't pinpoint the name of the film. All I could remember about it was that it had been pretty bad.

"Nice," I commented, "But I don't think I want to eat that anymore... I mean, who knows where your shoes have been?"

"Yeah... I wouldn't eat it either. I'll still buy it, though," added Edward, glancing at the till-lady whose eyes had narrowed to a glare. We sat at a table near the back and ate our food while talking quietly to each other.

"So, if say, we _were_ married, what would we do?" I began.

"I s'pose we'd get a no-fault divorce? I don't know... I've never been in this... _situation_... before," explained Edward.

"Well, how 'bout we just figure out what to do _after_ we find out all the facts?"

"Deal," Edward agreed.

We gave each other a small smile and continued to eat in a comfortable silence. Pretty soon, we'd finished our petite yet expensive lunch and were on our way towards Jensen's office.

It was quite far from the cafeteria, roughly one and a half kilometres. We had thirty-five minutes until the meeting started so Edward and I just walked at a leisurely pace. I was closest to the wall; Edward was to my right. People that were going in the same direction had to walk around to get past us, causing us to laugh at the 'traffic' we were causing.

Edward and I talked about the script and the scenes we'd done so far so we could distract each other from excessively worrying about the upcoming meeting.

"You sure your hand is okay?" Edward asked teasingly, yet I could hear the slightest bit of concern in his voice.

"It's _fine_," I stressed. "I have to admit, though. It was satisfying to do that to Mike. God knows why he thinks I'm interested in him after I've rejected him. More than fifteen times!"

Edward laughed and said, "Just remind me to never get on your bad side. I bet people in China could've heard the resounding _slap_!"

We both snickered. Edward and I continued walking in silence after that. I tried not to look at him so much, and I epically failed. He caught me gazing at him in multiple instances.

I blushed every time.

Oh well. That meant he was looking back, at least.

We were almost at the building. Suddenly, I heard a bike-bell ring and then I was roughly pushed against the wall.

I tilted my head upwards so I could see what was happening. I was met with deep, sparkling, forest green eyes. Edward. What the...?

Edward twisted his head to the left, causing me to do the same. I saw the retreating back of a man on a bike; he must've been the one that almost knocked us down. I scanned our surroundings. Other than a truck nearby on the road, no one else saw the incident.

Edward opened his mouth and yelled out to the biker, "You are so full of–"

The truck's loud horn interrupted Edward's roar of upcoming profanities.

I cracked a grin at Edward's frustration. My smile was gone as fast as it came. I realized I was still trapped between the wall and Edward. I took a deep breath to calm down and to hopefully prevent me from flushing red.

No such luck with that.

Edward shook his head in annoyance, then turned back to look at me. His eyes widened in surprise as he took in our stances. Edward immediately stepped back and I saw his cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

Was Edward Cullen _blushing_?

A/n: You know, this chapter's been done since last year… I really suck at this updating stuff, ay? Holidays are on, so I might actually write a new chapter, haha. Reviews are welcome. :)


End file.
